Shadow
by Sakurazukamori6
Summary: Mitsuomi's Pov. Mitsuomi is starting to notice Shin's extreme devotion to his sister, and it scares him. MitsuomiXMaya, Onesided ShinXMaya, Slight BunshichiXShin because I'm cracked out that way.


**A/N:** This takes place after the incident where Bunshichi is literally shiscabobed by the Choji Reiki. Aw, aren't best friends something? Anyhoo, this is when Shin and everyone else is getting ready for the Executive Tournament. It's in Mitsuomi's Pov because at this point, he seems like the only one who notices what Shin is becoming.

* * *

I think that Shin's…I think that he's not right in the head. I think that he needs…help. I never stopped to think that about my friend, but now, looking at him as he sits on the wooden floor of the new Juken club, as he sits quietly staring at Maya horsing around with Bunshichi and Scum--Maya sure could be sadistic sometimes, giving the guy that nickname--and doesn't blink. Doesn't even breath, but just looks with that one eye, and I'm sure he would look with the other if he could, if it wasn't covered by the skull and crossbones eye patch. It makes something under my skin crawl. 

I want to say something about this to Bunshichi, but Bunshichi…the big dope, doesn't look like he would listen. Doesn't look like he would even give me the time of day if I ever questioned him about Shin, because you can't question a guy that would take multiple stab wounds in the leg, all for the sake of his friend's blood lust and then visit him the next day in the hospital like nothin' happened.

There was no doubt in my mind where Bunshichi's trust, where his faith, and his loyalty lay and if I ever said anything about Shin, there would surely be a punch and a kick to the gut swiftly following.

I can't say anything to Bunshichi…but I can try to approach Maya. Maybe she'll listen, she's his sister, and she knows him better than anyone, and dammit if this shouldn't concern her…

It scares me a little…the way he looks at her, and I know the meaning behind that stare, that all encompassing gaze. People think I'm thick-headed, that I'm dense, and that I can't put together what's in front of me, but you'd have to be damn blind not to see what was going on between Maya and her brother.

I'd heard whispers from Kuzunoha about it, seen the traces of it when she was around Maya and would let her jealously take control of her. I know Kuzunoha's still in love with Shin, those days when I had been with her, when she tried to give me, the replacement affection that was due somewhere else. She couldn't hide that from me, and neither could she hide it from herself. Kuzunoha's a nice girl, pretty and smart and kind and sweet like strawberries, and I don't understand the reason why Shin wasn't madly in love with her. She'd make somebody a great girlfriend…a great wife…

Someday.

Somewhere, in a place that wasn't Todou Academy…

A place that wasn't with Shin or with myself, because as it so happened I wasn't in love with her. Never had been. I can admit to myself now that the reasons I'd gone along with it, with everything, her kisses, her touches, her lies, was because she was _Shin's girlfriend_. She belonged to Shin…just like Maya belonged to Shin. I couldn't have Maya…but I could have Shin's girlfriend, and some spiteful corner of my mind had agreed and had gone along with the whole idea.

Until I could no longer lie to myself, try to forget how nice it was to talk to Maya, how nice it was to have her company all to myself.

Maya was different from Kuzunoha. Wasn't going to be somebody's ideal girlfriend or precious mother. She couldn't cook worth a damn, she wasn't polite, she wore skirts that showed everything off and then some, so she could stick it to guys that she could still kick their ass and look good doing it. She hardly listened to anyone that wasn't her brother or her friends--the few she had--and she was stubborn as a bull with PMS.

Maya was never going to be that great girlfriend and that great mother…not to anyone else, but guys like Shin and me, because as it so happened I was hopelessly in love with her too.

I want her to be my girlfriend, and in some secret corner of my mind, I also want her to marry me someday. I guess freshmen like me shouldn't even be entertaining that idea, but Maya, she was the kind of girl that made you want to believe in the impossible.

And it seemed impossible, with every passing day that I had to watch Shin guard his sister--not from suitors because every guy in this school didn't want Maya for a girlfriend, maybe they wanted her on their side in a fight, and maybe they liked panty shots, but they all weren't nuts--but from me, because as it so happened Shin was starting to notice that I had a crush on his little sister.

"Idiot, that's not what you fucking do in a fight. Maya, what kind of moron you brought us here, huh? Jesus Christ, an invalid could do better."

"Shut the hell up, I didn't see you bring anybody. To busy scratching your"-

"Oi, that ain't something a young girl like you should be sayin' and right in front of your brother and this turd, and lover boy over there."

Bunshichi was suddenly pointing a finger at me, and I didn't have to guess who he meant by lover boy. Really, the guy didn't know how to be subtle, especially with delicate subjects that didn't need fuel to burn, since it was already doused in gasoline.

"Lover boy, stop freakin' spacing out and come over here, and bring Shin while you're at it, because that boy looks like he's about to tip over if the wind hits him in that back of that silver mope."

Bunshichi lying lazily on the floor, his hand propping him up, with soda cans and the wrappings from several sandwiches littered around him, did a tired wave to call me and Shin over.

Shin blinked at him, then rolled his eye. "I'm meditating Bunshichi."

Bunshichi snorted at that, "Yeah. Okay. When you done being a bitch, let me know."

I smiled. I couldn't help it, not when Bunshichi had made Shin's face scrunch up in annoyance before he closed his eyes and tried to look like he was actually meditating, instead of keeping an eye on Maya.

"What the hell you giggling about over there, huh? I tell you to laugh. Wipe that stupid grin off your face before you walk over here. You're almost as embarrassing as Mr. Scum over here"

"Hey."

"Don't hey me, go get me a drink before I sic big tits on you."

Even from here I could see Shin flinch at the nickname Bunshichi had given his little sister.

Walking over, I sat next to Maya and was just in time to see the girl punch Bunshichi right in the arm for the name-calling. For a couple of minutes the two of them went back and forth, before Bunshichi had told Maya that she hit like a man, and that she should have that checked out.

I laughed out loud and everybody in the room looked my way. I could even feel Shin's stare on me and feeling a little awkward at the attention, I scratched the back of my head and shrugged.

Maya was still staring at me after everyone's attention had been diverted at Mitsuomi belching and scratching himself. I smiled at her, and she, who had looked irritated at my idea of a funny joke, smiled back warmly.

We were still looking at each other when Scum--the boy had a name…I just couldn't remember it--was shuffling out of the room, complaining about there being laws against this sort of abuse, and closing the door behind him.

I still thought that it would be a good idea to talk to her about her brother, about what it could mean in the future for her, if his obsessive ness took a turn for the worst. I wanted to tell her, felt the words on my breath, and then when Bunshichi had made another crack about Maya and self-examinations, for some reason I didn't think I had it in me to crush that smile on her face--the one that was now aimed at Bunshichi, that challenging, teasing smile that was urging the other boy to say something else--To crush her world, in which her aniki was put on a pedestal, where he was adored by his younger sister for his strength and superiority.

I still wanted to tell her. I believed one day I would, but not right now. Not when the world wasn't falling around us and Maya could still smile like that.

**

* * *

A/N:** The greatness that is Tenjho Tenge makes bow down. Hail fanboyism…fangirlism…damn I don't know anymore. Please review if you have the time, if you don't then ignore me…wait…I don't really mean that. 


End file.
